Back In A Flash
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Bridgette's a little torn about her breakup with Geoff. Being the gentleman that he is, Justin decides to treat her to dinner in hopes of getting over her ex-boyfriend. However, she's gotta deal with some very complicated distractions. And it may take a surprising secret for her to get the job done. Reposted for Summer Secret Santa with a brand new ending. Dedicated to JC 619. AU.


**"Back In A Flash"**

 **Rated T for action violence  
**

 **Pairing: Bridgette x Justin**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or its characters. Total Drama and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this is a Summer Secret Santa Gift for JC 619, who requested an AU Story involving Bridgette having superpowers while on a date.** **My friend, this fic is for you. Enjoy!  
**

 **P.S.: I had to repost this story because this story was way before the deadline for Summer Secret Santa. Now it's redone and has a new ending.**

* * *

It was a very crowded place inside the Olive Garden. The rest of the happy customers were being served with the best service they could possibly ask for. Of course, the place were a little ratty because of the kids and such, but regardless, the restaurant was still up on their toes.

That wasn't compared to the festivities that two certain people were having inside a nice quiet booth. It was nice and relaxing, considering they didn't wanna deal with bratty kids flinging their food across the place, or having to smell's some guys garlic breath from here.

The two people behind the booth were Bridgette and Justin. They were having a good time laughing their butts off to perhaps one of Justin's totally ridiculous jokes.

It all started off when Bridgette found out that Geoff, her party-loving boyfriend of five years, was cheating with a another woman. Feeling heartbroken, Bridgette had decided to break off her engagement and relationship with Geoff. Looking very desperate to talk to someone, Bridgette managed to get a hold of Justin, who managed to take a week off from his modeling job. Trying to calm and comfort her the best way he could, he managed to treat Bridgette to a nice little date full of food, just so that Bridgette could forget that two-timing partying scumbag that was known as Geoff.

Bridgette looked absolutely stunning and gorgeous. She wore a long sleeved baby blue dress, which showed perhaps a lot of leg and cleavage. Every woman inside the restaurant were all jealous of her and how she looked. The girls definitely yearned to be and dress like Bridgette, so they could get together with Bridgette's date. Justin on the other hand, looked svelte as usual. Justin was all dressed up in black formal. And they all knew that women loved a man in black. That way it added sexiness to his character.

The meals in this place all looked phenomenal, and it added a lot of Italian flair for sure. Justin had got himself some Sausage Stuffed Giant Rigatoni while Bridgette, a vegetarian in her own right, got herself a plate of Ravioli di Portobello. Not to mention two glasses of Strawberry-Passion Fruit Limonata, since neither of them wanted to go home drunk. They kept on having a ball before Bridgette started up a conversation.

"Ohhhh, man." Bridgette sighed with her mouth full. "This is soooo delicious!"

"Told ya you'd like it," Justin smirked. "You think you'll have any room for dessert?"

"I know I will," Bridgette smirked back. "I'm still grieving over my break-up with Geoff."

"Well, just to let you know, you can order anything expensive that you want," Justin informed her. "I'm the one who'll be buying by the way."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Bridgette said, blushing.

Meanwhile, as she was chowing down on a piece of ravioli, her phone was ringing. Noticing this, she picked it up and checked on the caller ID. Something about this was serious.

"Um, you mind if I take this?" Bridgette asked him.

"Nope, go right ahead," Justin nodded. "I can wait."

"Thanks!" Bridgette exclaimed as she left the booth.

After Bridgette's departure, Justin was left sipping on his drink when his phone vibrated. Curious of what this was, he picked up his phone and saw something very appealing to his eyes:

A photo of Heather in red skin-tight lingerie.

That brought a smile to Justin's face. He smiled so much that he decided to text her back, which started a conversation of their own:

 _ **Justin - Hey, babe. Never knew you thought about me! ;D**_

 _ **Heather - Eck! Get lost! I was sending this to Alejandro, not you! I got the wrong number, that's all.**_

 _ **Justin - You sure you were sending it to me? Cause I really dig it.**_

 _ **Heather - Oh, screw you! And don't think about looking me up in this number either, or posting this picture on facebook. If you even do it, I'll come by your house and rip your precious face off!**_

Before Justin could actually text back, he saw Bridgette come back. Panicking for a bit, the male model quickly put his phone back in his pocket and continued his date with Bridgette.

"Sorry, I had to take care of things."

"Eh, it's alright." Justin shrugged. "I get that a lot with my fans."

Suddenly, Justin noticed a drop of honey coming from Bridgette's right earlobe.

"Um, Bridgette," Justin said, pointing at her ear. "You got a little something in your ear."

The surfer girl started acting very suspicious for some reason, so she decided to fib a little.

"What?" Bridgette replied with a nervous chuckle. "Oh, I think it must be the sweat. I just hate how hot it gets from my side of the booth."

"You want me to switch?" Justin replied. "Because I can-"

"Nah, it's fine." Bridgette said, cutting him off. "I'm pretty much okay where I am. Which reminds me, I gotta go to the bathroom! Doing a little face-washing to keep my pores sparkly-clean!"

Quickly, Bridgette bolted to the bathroom in medium-pace speed. It was very unusual for a woman to run this fast in high heels for sure.

"Whoa, why was she acting like that?" Justin thought in response of seeing Bridgette's weird behavior.

As if the surfer girl actually had something to hide that even Justin didn't know. Regardless, he just thought of it as poppycock. While Bridgette wasn't around, Justin managed to check on his phone to see if Heather was still there via text.

 _ **Justin - Hey babe, you still there?**_

When he sent that text, the message on the phone clearly read:

 _Sorry, but this message cannot send. Please try again._

Obviously, it was clear that Heather had changed the phone number so that Justin wouldn't text her back. Looks like that was working wonders.

"Well, this is just dandy..." The model sighed.

Just to keep himself occupied, Justin started playing around with his drink, stirring all around and at least sipping on it until Bridgette had came back from the bathroom.

"I know I should've went to Red Lobster instead," Justin sighed to himself. "This place is starting to get a little dull later on..."

After playing with his drink more, the surfer girl came back.

"Sorry for the wait again." Bridgette replied.

"I understand," Justin nodded. "So have any idea what you're gonna be ordering for dessert?"

"Well, I was thinking-"

Yet again, Bridgette's phone picked up on her.

"Oh crap," Bridgette groaned as she grabbed her phone. "You mind if I take this again? These calls are a bitch."

"Take your time, Bridge." Justin nodded.

Getting his approval, Bridgette took off yet again. But this time, she started sneaking all the way to the back door of the Olive Garden, to make sure that no one would catch her in the act. After the coast was clear, she made it all the way throughout the door.

But then, just like lightning...

...

...

...she ran superfast, leaving out a long firey skid mark!

The secret that she didn't want to tell Justin was the fact by day, she was an ordinary surfer girl, but by night, she was a superhero. And she was given the power of super-speed when she accidentally wiped out during one of her surfing sessions, which forced her to become contaminated from the waste that was poured into the ocean.

That little accident forced Bridgette to gain her gifted speed powers. Her friends don't know she had super strength, and that's the way she wanted to keep secret. Because then, she'll be exposed and tested on. However, those kinds of worries hadn't kept her down as she was protected by a super-spy agency that could use her on live-saving missions to make sure that people aren't harmed by life-threatening activities.

She ran into the entire city of Toronto to see that there was entire puddles of honey stuck around the city. And as stupidity would have it, she was stuck in one of those puddles.

"Accck!" Bridgette yelped. "I knew he had to pull this crap on me..."

"So you've decided to return again, huh, Blue Bullet?" A voice replied, knowing Bridgette's hidden superhero name.

The surfer girl looked up to see a large stocky man in a brown costume with a big yellow/black striped H on his costume. Attached to his wrists was guns filled with a combination of molasses and honey. Not to mention a very large brownish afro to go on top.

He looked more like a superhero/disco lover, except he was a super villain on the outside.

"Honey Badger, I leave here for just a minute and this is all I'm seeing?" Bridgette replied. "You're ruthless..."

"I'm glad you thought of me that way," Honey Badger smirked. "I will surround this entire city with sticky honey until they agree to join my hive! And like it or not, you will serve as my queen!"

"I'll never join you, especially if I'm dead!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Suit yourself, my precious Blue Bullet!" He smirked again. "I hope you like this city glazed!"

To show his true worth of villainy, Honey Badger starts shooting the panicked innocent people with his honey blaster, trapping their legs which made them unable to escape. Bridgette tried her best to escape, but couldn't even escape from those molasses that were stuck to her feet. It was useless, there was no way someone like the Honey Badger would even think about ruling this city.

As if hope were lost, Bridgette had a last-minute brainstorm.

She noticed a fire hydrant miles away from here. Using that expensive watch that her ex-boyfriend gave her, Bridgette managed to use aim and precision to try to get a good shot from that hydrant. With the arm of a quarterback, Bridgette chucked her watch at the hydrant, successfully blasting her out of the honey puddle. Sure she was wet, but at least she wasn't trapped anymore.

So as Honey Badger was looking the other way, Bridgette (or Blue Bullet) found her opportunity to capitalize.

"Okay Honey Badger, time to 'stick' it where it hurts!" Bridgette shouted as she charged at him.

So when the evil Honey Badger turned around...

*BOOOOM!*

His face had met Bridgette's high heel, therefore sending him straight into one of his honey puddles that was stuck to a huge building. He struggled to break free, but this time, there was no getting out of here for sure. As he still struggled, Bridgette approached him with her hands around her hips.

"How dare you trap me like this, Blue Bullet!" Honey Badger snarled at her. "This isn't over for sure!"

"Oh, just _stick_ around," Bridgette smirked. "The real fun will be here soon enough."

And then, the police had shown up, stopping to where the hero and villain were standing. A police officer with a black mustache and white skin got out of the car and congratulated the so-called "Blue Bullet".

"Congratulations on taking care of the Honey Badger, Blue Bullet." The officer said. "We'll gladly take it from here."

"No problem." Bridgette nodded. "And take care of the others who are trapped here as well. Hot water is the only way to get rid of the globs downtown."

With the cops taking control of the situation, Bridgette decided to head back to the restaurant. Luckily, at the rate of speed she was running, the entire water all dried out of her skin, making her instantly dry. She then showed up at the back door, making sure that she ended up fully dry for Justin.

Yet with the time she took to take care of the villain, Bridgette feared that Justin had already left the restaurant. Not letting the worries overtake her for a minute, the surfer girl/superhero reentered the establishment.

As she got to the booth, she sighed in relief when she found out that Justin was still there. Giving out a deep breath, she approached him.

"Wow, you're back!" Justin exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Bridgette groaned. "My phone does not want to leave me alone. Next time, I'm thinking of turning it off when I eat."

"That probably sounds like a good idea at best." Justin smirked.

While they agreed with their statements, a male waiter came back to their table.

"How are you both enjoying your meal?" The waiter replied.

"It's actually very good." Bridgette nodded.

"I'm glad you think so." He nodded. "May I interest you both in the delicious White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake for dessert. It's our special!"

"We would like that," Justin smirked. "Two for us, please."

"Coming right up!" The waiter nodded as he left.

After his departure, the model focused his attention to her date.

"Hey Bridgette, I heard what's been going on in the city lately." Justin responded.

"Really?" Bridge raised an eyebrow. "What's been going on?"

"That Honey Badger freak struck again, and somehow, he got his ass kicked by a pretty speed-freak I've been hearing about so much," Justin replied. "I've been getting the news on it on my phone. Whoever this 'Blue Bullet' chick is, I can't wait to meet her. I bet she's way beautiful than I am."

Bridgette couldn't help but blush nervously at this. Either Justin was one step closer to knowing her true identity, or the fact that he thought of Bridgette as pretty and beautiful. Either way, she wouldn't want him finding out just yet.

"Well, whoever she is, she would definitely be a great asset to this city for sure." Bridgette nodded.

"I agree so." The model nodded, sipping a bit of his drink.

Deep down, Bridgette could feel her blush brighten up. While she sipped her drink along with Justin, her thoughts came talking inside her:

 _"I can't believe Justin thinks I'm beautiful! Maybe being a superhero won't be so bad after all..."_

Suddenly, Justin's phone lit up, indicating a text message. Apparently, Justin had felt something urgent looking at that message closely.

"Hey, I'm gonna take this somewhere quiet." Justin replied. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, I don't mind, go right ahead." Bridgette responded.

"Thanks." The male model smiled as he got out of his seat and left.

Strangely, just like Bridgette, Justin also snuck out the backdoor for some strange reason.

However, Justin had a secret of his own that Bridgette didn't know. In a split-second, he floated into the air as flames shot him up the sky. And then, his hands also turned into flames. Apparently, Bridgette wasn't the only one who had superpowers as well.

"It's about time I got some air." Justin replied.

While he was still adjusting to the atmosphere, he heard screams come from far away.

"HELP!" The crowd went.

Hearing this, Justin laid out a very vengeful smirk.

"Okay, time to fire things up!" Justin said as he flew away, hoping to save the day just like Bridgette did.

Even know he really didn't know Bridgette's true persona, it was a good thing she didn't know about his, either. And that was likely a secret worth keeping to the both of them for sure.

* * *

 **Well, JC 619, I hope you liked this so much. Sorry to everyone on the forum if I happened to post this early before the deadline. But now, it's done on time.** _  
_

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! ;D**


End file.
